Especial
by ASUKA02
Summary: Esta vez había madrugado para salir del apartamento y pasar un cumpleaños diferente sin estar encerrado para no ser golpeado. Y tendría su cumpleaños diferente, si que lo tendría. *Oneshot especial cumpleaños de Naruto año 2018*


**Los personajes usados en este relato pertenecen a Kishimoto.** Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto, no podía dejarlo pasar cuando ya tenia esto escrito desde el año pasado.

* * *

 **-Especial-**

Capitulo único

 **.**

—Esta bien, ve pero no te distraigas en el camino. —le dijo su madre.

La niña tomó el dinero para comprar los panes y salió de la casa emocionada, era la primera vez que iría sola, la responsabilidad del momento la hacia sentirse como una niña más grande, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, brillando con intensidad, la pelirosa cruzó la calle para ir del lado de la sombra.

Estaba en eso cuando vio al niño rubio que gustaba de hacer bromas en la aldea, iba a ignorarlo cuando lo vio haciendo algo que llamó su atención. La pequeña se acercó con cautela y escondiéndose tras un árbol lo escuchó hablando solo.

—Gracias mamá, es la mejor torta del mundo.

Sakura parpadeó, él no sólo había hecho un pastel de tierra, sino que también estaba loco, no había nadie más allí.

El niño miró hacía una parte del bosque y dijo, —gracias papá, me ha encantado mi regalo.

Él estaba tomando algo invisible, _"esta loco"_ pensó ella dando un paso hacía atrás para marcharse, pero al hacerlo piso una rama y el ruido causado alertó al niño.

—¿Quien anda allí? —preguntó él levantándose. —si no sale voy a usar mi cuchillo.

La pequeña se asustó, —no lo hagas, voy a salir.

El niño se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, era Sakura Haruno, su compañera de clases en la academia ninja.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Con el dinero en su puño ella le respondió con valentía —iba a comprar pan, te vi aquí y pensé que ibas a incendiar el bosque, por eso vine a ver.

Naruto arrugó la frente, era normal que siempre pensaran mal de él, pero justo que lo hiciera ella lo desconcertó, por algún motivo que no sabia, quería agradarle a ella.

—¿Por que hablabas solo?

—Estaba jugando. —respondió desviando la mirada.

—Hiciste un pastel de tierra. —dijo señalando lo que estaba tras el rubio, Naruto había intentado ocultar el falso dulce.

Avergonzado él se excusó rápidamente, —es la primera vez que lo hago.

Espero a que ella se fuera o se riera pero no sucedió, —¿es tu cumpleaños?

Él hizo una mueca manteniendo los brazos cruzados, —si, ya puedes ir.

Todos los diez de octubre los habitantes de la aldea acostumbraban a ponerse más agresivos que de costumbre con Naruto, él no entendía el motivo, la razón para ser tan odiado.

Esta vez, había madrugado para salir del apartamento y pasar un cumpleaños diferente sin estar encerrado para no ser golpeado. Y tendría su cumpleaños diferente, si que lo tendría.

—¿No tienes padres?

—Yo...

Él niño quiso mentir, pero ella se adelantó.

—Esa torta se ve deliciosa, —dijo ella pasando a su lado y sentándose frente al pastel de tierra con adornos de hojas y flores —¿me darías un pedazo?

—¿Eh?, —balbuceó sorprendido, ella no lo estaba rechazando como los demás.

 _¿Ella quiere jugar conmigo?,_ una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uzumaki, por fin alguien quería jugar con él, estaba tan feliz que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—Claro, te daré un pedazo grande —respondió sentándose frente a ella.

Naruto iba a cortar la torta cuando ella le aguantó la mano, eso lo hizo sonrojar.

—¡Espera!, hay que cantar cumpleaños, nos falta una vela.

—Tengo fósforos. —ella lo miró severamente —no iba a incendiar nada, lo recogí de alguien que se le cayó, Sakura pensó que quizás él los había robado, pero no importaba, hoy sentía lástima por él y quería hacerlo sentir bien.

—Encendamos esta pajita, —dijo ella poniendo una ramita seca en el centro de la torta. —ahora hay que cantar.

Naruto no sabía como era la canción, pero intentaba seguirla a la vez que sus ojos brillaban mirándola embelesado, viendo como la niña a la que él consideraba la más bonita le cantaba deseándole un cumpleaños feliz.

Ya lo tenía, porque por primera vez no estaba solo.

—Ahora tienes que pedir un deseo, lo pides con los ojos cerrados y luego soplas la vela, de esa manera tu deseo se cumple, pero no debes decirle a nadie.

—Eso si lo sé.

Había escuchado a otros niños hablar sobre eso. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, sopló la casi extinta llama y Sakura cortó dos pedazos de torta, colocándolos en un par de hojas de árboles.

Ella fingió comerla, —hum, esta deliciosa como imaginé, chocolate con fresas.

Él sonrió mirándola sonreír, era tan bonita, —puedes comer más Sakura-chan.

—Oye, ¿que te regalo tu padre?

Él por un momento pareció no entenderla, pero ella le señaló con un dedo el regalo invisible sobre el suelo.

—¡Ah, una espada mágica! —exclamó con alegría.

—¡Wou, me la dejas ver!.

Allí se quedó con él jugando durante una hora, hasta que recordó que tenía que comprar los panes. Se despidieron prometiendo jugar otro día.

Al día siguiente la buscó para volver a jugar, pero ella no volvió a ser la misma de aquella tarde. Fue fría con él y le pidió que se alejara, tristemente su deseo no se había hecho realidad.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad, estuvo a punto de tener una amiga, si no fuese porque Sakura en su inocencia le había contado a su madre lo que hizo con Naruto, Mebuki asustada le prohibió volver a jugar con ese niño, incluso le dijo que él estaba maldito. Y si jugaba con él los Haruno serian expulsado de la aldea.

Sin importar el trato hostil de la pelirosa hacía él, Naruto nunca olvido ese cumpleaños, incluso ese fue el momento en que se enamoró de ella. _Sakura-chan es especial para mí._

.

.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

 **.**

N/A: Es algo triste, pero bonito, en mi mente algo así pudo suceder.


End file.
